


We Caused A Panic At Haven

by Psyga315



Category: RWBY
Genre: Deconstruction, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Team RWBY decided to leave for Atlas ASAP and not tell anyone about the hole at Haven or the dead headmaster... On the night before students go for Haven Academy.This goes about as well as you expected.





	We Caused A Panic At Haven

“Well, it’s great to be back at Ha- WHAT THE HELL!?” Neptune was the first to shout as he saw a giant hole in the main hall of Haven Academy. Other teams came to notice this as well, as well as some police officers standing around said hole.

“What happened!?” Scarlet asked one of the officers.

“We don’t exactly know for sure, but it seemed the White Fang tried to bomb the Academy. Fortunately, we were able to fend them off.”

“Wait, the White Fang were here?!” Sage asked. The officer just frowned.

“ _Un_ fortunately, while we were able to detain most of the members, one slipped away and, while looking at what happened in the Academy, we found the body of Headmaster Lionheart.” This caused a lot of the students to drop their jaws.

“W-what!? They killed Lionheart!?” One student said.

“This is, like, the second Academy they attacked!”

“Holy shit! They’re targeting the Academies!”

“Who knows how long it will take before they attack the other two!”

“This Academy’s ruined!”

Soon, the students freaked out and began a panic. The officers soon began to freak as Grimm began to get attracted to the freaking out and soon, Haven fell just like Beacon.

* * *

“Hey, Uncle Qrow, do you think we should have told the public about Salem?” Ruby asked as she and the group of heroes were on a VTOL to Atlas.

“Nah, remember, we’d cause a panic if we told the world about the very thing controlling the Grimm and manipulating every bad thing to happen.” Qrow said.

“Still, do we _really_ have to pin the blame on the White Fang? We should tell the police about the whole ‘taking back the White Fang’ thing so that they don’t have to worry about the White Fang.” Blake sighed.

“No, no, we have to have a scapegoat so that our secret’s safe…” Qrow replied.

“Isn’t that what _Salem_ does?” Jaune glared.

“There’s a difference. Salem just uses people. We just point at the nearest problem and use that as our cover story. We didn’t have time to explain the whole story, since we had to go to Atlas.” Qrow said.

“Speaking of, can we _not_? I mean, I just escaped my abusive father and-”

“We already split up RWBY once, we’re not doing it again. Brothers forbid that we have to do _another_ volume of juggling plot lines.” Qrow rolled his eyes.

“At the very least I should have stayed behind to talk to people about the whole ‘taking back the White Fang’ situation.” Sun waved his hands a bit like he was begging for spaghetti.  

“No, _your_ job is to provide sexual tension to Blake and provide the fans endless content to draw fanfics and fanart from.” Qrow said.

“But I already have some with Ilia!” Blake said.

“And me!” Yang spoke up.

“Wait, you’re cool with me running?” Blake asked.

“Yeah,” she answered, “because Weiss talked to me about her abusive father and that made me realize how I should accept you back into my life.”

“So… I now have _four_ people pining for me.” Blake said.

“Wow, I’m jelly.” Jaune said.

“We’re at Atlas guys!” Ren approached the group. They all ran to see the wonderful sight of…

Atleasian Border Patrol full of highly equipped Bullheads and a poster of Ironwood staring at them saying “GENERAL IRONWOOD IS WATCHING YOU!”.

“… Damn it, Oz, why the hell do we trust him again? In fact, why the hell does he have two seats on the council after the Fall of Beacon?” Qrow asked.

“… You know, I have no idea. The Councils are a mistake.” Ozpin facepalmed as the Bullheads focused on them.

**TO BE CONTINUED (AND POSSIBLY RUSHED) IN VOLUME 5…**


End file.
